fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lime Caverns
Green and beige caverns big enough for monsters to live in. It houses new ore that is strong enough to be used in new weapons and armor. The caverns are too high up and dangerous for merchants. Hunters usually need to hunt monsters that could possibly fly into the Old Jungle and attack the base camp or get to Kokoto Village. The Lime caverns house Tetsucabra, has no elder dragons that reside in it. The only dangerous monster that lives in these caves are Drilltusk Tetsucabra, the only deviant that love to live here. The Lime Caverns has an outside area and the caves themselves. The outside area is for small monsters and monsters who love to eat those small monsters. Mechanic of Sulfur Gas: Sulfur gas is similar to the effluvium gas, but instead of dropping your health, it gives you''' poisoning', It stays on you for a little bit after leaving the area. It can be cured by an Antidote. Sulfur gas will fill a random area every quest (except for Area 1) making it random each time you play a quest. This makes the quest significantly harder if the monsters spawns or goes to the area filled with this gas. Sulfur gas does not affect you instantly, but gives you the status every 1/8 chance the hunter breathes it in. '''Food chain:' The food chain here is odd because of the selection of monsters. Bottom of the chain: All small monsters, Vespoid Queen Middle of the chain: S.Ceanataur and its subspecies, Tetsucabra and Basarios Top of the chain: Emerald Congalala, Ruby Basarios and Yian Garuga Special: Drilltusk Tetsucabra Area 1 - Small semi-circle area covered with trees similar to the Old Jungle, Bug spots and spiderweb spots can be gathered from here. Herbs and Antidote herbs as well Area 2 - The entrance of the cave, light shines in when it is not raining, it has torches lighting it up from previous explorers, water drips from the ceiling. Area 3 - A cat village resides here, the cats have dug tunnels through the walls and built little houses around it, light shines through a hole at the top. Area 4 - A large area with many mining spots full of Limestone ore which is an ore that is stronger and sharper than other materials. Water drips from the ceiling and there is a secret hole that drops you down to area 7 Area 5 - A donut-shaped cave similar to the ones found in the Old Swamp, this makes it home to Khezu and Gigginox Area 6 - A multi-platform cave leading down to area 7, water forms a little stream that goes down the platforms. Area 7 - A cave with water on the other end, access to area 10 is denied if the caves are flooded. It is because of the constant change is water rising that Plesioth do not reside in these caves. Area 8 - A nest full of eggs and spider webs, thought to be used by Nerscylla when really it's a nest for Vespoid Queen. Area 9 - A cave that looks slightly similar to area 2, but no torches lite it up. Area 10 - A half-circle cave with walls at the end that are perfect for monsters to sleep at, it has a bridged path that is controlled by the level of the rising water. Area 11 (Secret) - Randomly at the star of High Rank or G-rank quests will you spawn in another Donut-shaped cave full of ore, Limestone ore, Great Limestone ore or the G-rank Greenshard ore.Category:Areas Category:Entilled2